moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Morgena Rews
'Morgena Rews '''is a Forsaken defector, having aligned herself to the Alliance after repenting for her sins. She is currently employed as an anti-Forsaken specialist in the Lightwardens. Appearance Morgena appears as a slim, perhaps 'pretty' woman of about 20 years old. With her enchanted glasses on, she possesses the same blue eyes that she had in life. Without, she has yellow irises surrounded by black. Her irises glow in the similar manner of all undead or Forsaken eyes. She prefers grey or black clothing, and is seen usually equipped with a staff, dagger, mace, and/or shield. (She is proficient in fighting with all of these.) History Morgena was born in Lordaeron (October 30, 579 K.C.) to Manus and Sophia Rews. Manus was a middle-class merchant that made his living off of the import and export of goods from the other kingdoms; he was wealthy, nor was he poor. When Morgena turned eleven, she decided to join the church instead of taking up a profession. She was ordained and became '''Mother Morgena Rews at the age of eighteen (597 L.C.). She performed the typical duties of a Mother until age 19, when she met Caeros Morian, a Dalaran-educated magus from a minor noble family in Lordaeron. Caeros swept her off her feet and courted her in secret. Eventually he seduced her, resulting in a pregnancy that Morgena felt she could not terminate. She hid her pregnancy in private until her belly swelled to the point where it was obvious to everyone she wasn't just suffering from a dispensation for sweets, and was stripped of her title of Mother by the Bishop Ewart Pressley (deceased). She was placed under house arrest in an attempt to coax the name of the father from her, which was unsuccessful. On October 29th, 601 L.C., Morgena gave birth to Lilith, though she named her then as Lilith Rews. Upon hearing of the birth, Bishop Pressley convened the other Bishops in Lordaeron to discuss the fate of the child and the status of Morgena in the priesthood. Morgena, who feared for the wellbeing of her daughter, spent a week grappling with post-partum depression until she committed suicide by hanging on the night of November 5th, 601 L.C. By the contents of her will, which was scrawled in the back of a theological tome, Lilith was sent to Northshire Abbey as the adopted daughter of Father Lowell Sahl. Sometime in 620 L.C., Morgena was raised by a val'kyr, although she does not remember being raised. Due to the length of her time of death, her skin had to be replaced with a patchwork assembly of skin that was to be later replaced with something more cohesive, but Morgena took matters into her own hands. After participating in various war crimes for the efforts of the Dark Lady, Morgena became more cognizant of her surroundings, her actions, and her previous life. Driven into despair by her own tragic past life, Morgena searched in a frenzy for the fate of Lilith, but found nothing to indicate her daughter had survived past Morgena's suicide. She assumed that the Church had left her to die in an orphanage, or worse, on the street. Her rage attracted the Shadow, and she went into the wilderness of the Forsaken lands, living by herself and honing her new connection to the Shadow over two years as a dedicated, self-taught apostle. In 622 L.C., Morgena plotted to destroy the remnants of the Church of Lordaeron. She murdered the undead Ewart Pressley (who had lived a quiet unlife in a shack he built in the Tirisfal Glades) and began to seek out others from the old Church of Lordaeron that were either alive or undead. She practiced on both members of the Alliance and the Horde in the Swamp of Sorrows, murdering an estimated 50 people altogether. Her rampage was ended when a group of priests and paladins, led by Sereuve Olethos, found her in the Swamp of Sorrows after having destroyed a traveling supply caravan, and informed that her daughter, Lilith Sahl Olethos, the then Auxilary Bishop of Stormwind and Vicar of the Silver Hand, was alive, well, and married to Sereuve, expecting their first child. She subjected herself to the Penance of the Light, swore herself off the Shadow, and renounced her ties to the Horde and the Forsaken as led by the Dark Lady. She was exiled from the Alliance for the gravity of her crimes. After her exile, Morgena sought to end her unlife at the hands of nature. To this end, she traveled to the Eastern Plaguelands, meeting His Grace, Niklos Adamant, the Bishop of Lordaeron. He offered her a place to stay at Tyr's Hand, which is neutral Argent territory, and gave her the task of restoring old theological texts. He fixed her up to look more human, and ensured that she would not be harmed by anyone who came to Tyr's Hand. Due to her service to the Bishop of Lordaeron, her daughter, Lilith, obtained a pardon for her through the connections of her husband, Sereuve (a royal librarian who had received a pardon himself). She is considered the same as any "death knight" in the service of the Alliance: a valuable asset in that she is familiar with Forsaken culture and military tactics. After regaining her place in the Alliance, Morgena once again donned her relinquished title of Mother and began her campaign of hunting Forsaken. To this end, she was briefly employed with the Sacred Vanguard under the employ of Her Grace Ahensa Anmyr, the Bishop of Crusades, as an advising tactician and scout on the campaign to reclaim the ashes of the deceased Bishop Riddle. As the campaign ended, Morgena sought a position in the Lightwardens, where she currently remains. Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Forsaken Category:Priests Category:Undead Category:Brotherhood of Clemency Category:Characters